


Friends Matter.

by flickawhip



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Set post the episode 'One Day.'





	Friends Matter.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine...”

Clarissa can’t quite help smiling at Nikki, truth be told she has missed the other woman, she knew she should have told them what she was doing, but she had been lucky, Jack had found her anyway. She likes that, unlike most who hover annoyingly, Nikki always seems to just ask, then believe her. 

“Don’t... do that again. Please.”

Clarissa can’t help smiling slightly. 

“Don’t fuss Nikki... I’m fine.”

“Well, maybe I wasn’t...”

“You always did fuss too much.”

“Yeah well...”

Nikki sighs.

“You matter to me... a lot.”

“I know Nikki... you matter to me too... but please... don’t worry.”

“That’s... not going to happen Clarissa, you know me...”

Clarissa can’t help rolling her eyes. 

“Good job I like you.”


End file.
